Match Made In Heaven
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: Edward is a player and Bella is the new popular girl. Yes, alot of people have done this kind of story line. But I wanted to give it a go. If you've read my other stories I'm sure you'll enjoy this one. x
1. Falling?

**A/N: Hello :] This is my first **_**all human**_** fanfic so enjoy and review! By the way, Bella is much more confident in this and Edward is the schools player/troublemaker. :] x **

**BPOV**

I walked through the doors of my new high school, Forks High. I was wearing a red tank top, dark skinny jeans, a white cardigan and blood red high heels. My hair was soft and straight with a red clip pinning my side fringe back so that it was obviously there but the end of it was pinned back. I had been given everything I needed a while earlier when I came. But it was too early so I went back home for a while. The corridors were now crowded with students. Two of them caught my eye, two girls who were obviously very popular. I seemed to captivate their attention aswell as they walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Alice Cullen," the blonde one said.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I smiled. Rosalie was wearing an orange and brown summer dress that was just above her knees and brown high heels. Rosalie's hair was long and flowing. Alice was more pixie-like. She was wearing a black tee with flowers going up the side of it and small denim shorts and white high heels. Her hair was kind of spiky and raven black. "Hi, I'm Alice like Rose said." She introduced herself to me with a warm smile. "Would you like to be our friend?" Rose asked. "Sure," I smiled.

"What's your next class?" Alice asked.

"Biology."

"Oh, me too! I guess we can be lab partners," Rosalie smiled. I nodded eagerly. "I'll be off to Chemistry now, buh-bye!" Alice said giving Rose and I a quick hug. Rosalie smiled at me and we started to walk to Biology, her leading of course. "So, Bella, what do you think of Alice and I? At first sight."

"Popular?" I said it as a question. She laughed for a while and then smiled at me and nodded. "You seem like the popular type," she told me. Me? I suppose. Three boys walked past us, the biggest one winked at Rose and the blonde one behind him made sick noises. "Who are _they_?" I asked Rose.

"Oh, the big one is Emmett. He's my boyfriend. The blonde one is Jasper, my brother and the bronze-haired guy is Edward, Alice's brother," Rosalie explained. I nodded. None of them were that interesting, but I had already judged them before knowing them and I think my guesses were going to be accurate. Emmett seemed like a joker, Jasper seemed like the calmer one and Edward was definitely the 'player'. He was good-looking, sort of. "Edward's in our biology class," Rosalie said. I felt weird. Kind of happy but annoyed at the same time. I wonder why.

**EPOV**

There was a new girl in school. Bella. Rose and Alice have decided to take her under their wing. What a stupid idea. I walked into Biology and sat in my place two seats from Rose. We _hated_ each other, but still liked each other in a friendly way. So we kept a seat between us. I guess Bella would take that seat now. Rose entered with Bella right behind her. Wow, she looked almost.. Beautiful. The way her hair caressed her face when she walked. The way her smile would make the tiniest dimples and creases in her beautiful pale face.. STOP EDWARD. Do _not_ get caught up with one girl. Especially your sisters new best friend. She sat next to me and started twittering on to Rose. Rose got up anf left. This was my chance to talk to her. What was wrong with me today!? I could see her from the corner of my eye, her mahogany brown hair flowed down her back about two inches below her shoulder. "Hello," I said without thinking, it was like my mouth had a mind of its own. She turned to face me, her chocolate brown eyes made me melt. I _couldn't_ get caught up with her. But why? Why shouldn't I atleast make friends with her? There wasn't really a reason for me not to make friends with her atleast. No reason for me not to have the tinsiest crush. "Hi, Edward, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella, correct?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Where did Rosalie go?"

"Oh, to the toilets. Checking on her make-up I guess." I laughed at this, she was sort of funny too. Suddenly Tiffany walked up to me and began to kiss me when I pulled away. "Eddie-kins, I missed you!" she said in a lipsy girly voice.

"What are you doing, Tiffany?" I asked outraged.

"Kissing you, duh!" she said leaning in again. I backed away and said "I think you should go and sit in your place now, I'm not interested." She frowned and stormed back to her seat. Wow, I don't know what had gotten into me. I wouldn't usually turn a girl down, especially a girl like Tiffany, but it's like something changed. I turned to look at Bella, she looked weird. Almost.. Hurt? No, probably not. "Sorry about that, some of these girls are a bit nuts," I apologised. "I think I know all about you now, Edward Cullen. You're the famous player of the school, right?" she asked me.

"Well.. Yeah, but I'm trying to put that behind me now," I told her. She shook her head. "I don't believe that, players don't tend to put their reputations behind them. Once a player, always a player," she said. Her words.. Hurt me. They had a huge impact on me, why? Why did I care what she thinks? There was only one possibility. Could I be falling for Bella Swan?


	2. Friends

**A/N:**** Please review this chapter! Hope you enjoy! X**

**BPOV**

I didn't understand the way he looked at me, he looked like he was kind of.. Hurt. But why? He didn't seem like the guy who let other peoples words get to him. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said.

"It can't be helped. I've dated your kind before," I informed him. He just nodded. Rose sauntered in again, all eyes were on her. She smiled at me and took her seat again. "Hello kids, I'm Miss Grain, your supply teacher. I'm afraid Mr. Smith will not be able to take you today. He has left me no teaching plan so I'll trust you to do what you wish but keep the noise level down," the supply said walking in. The class cheered and started to mutter as Miss Grain took a seat and started to read. "Edward, have you met Bella?" Rose asked him. He looked at her direction and then mine. "Yes, she seems very.. Charming." Charming? "I hope you get along because Alice and I have officially made you Valentines Day dates," Rosalie announced. I gaped at her. Edward looked kind of pleased. I wonder why. Boys are so hard to figure out. "When?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Since like five minutes ago. While I was fixing my make-up."

"Rose!" I groaned. I turned to face Edward, I caught a quick glimpse of a smile before his face turned straight again. "You can't stop Alice," Edward said. Even though I didn't know Alice too well, I believed him. "Quite! Since you haven't managed to keep your voices down, you must now be _silent_!" Miss Grain almost shouted. Rose turned to face away from me and started to fix her make-up yet again. I felt something touch my elbow softly. I turned to look away from Rose and saw a piece of paper just touching my elbow. I looked at Edward but he was looking out the window.

Hi, Bella. Wanna pass notes?

- Edward.

So it was him. I wrote back:

I'm good.

-Bella

Oh but are you sure?

-Edward

What do you want, Edward?!

-Bella

I can change, Bella. I can be different.

-Edward

Mr. Cullen, You can't make me believe that.

-Bella

Give me a chance? Please?

Love, Edward.

Hmm.. Nope. I'm sorry, Edward, but you just aren't my type.

-Bella x

Who was I kidding? I can't deny it anymore, I was falling for Edward Cullen. Fast.

**EPOV**

I read the last note again and again. I wasn't Bella's type. The words were permanently carved in my mind. I looked over at her, she was stunning. I really would get past this player reputation. I would change. Not for me; for Bella. If changing meant being with her, I would do it. No doubt about it. "Bella? Am I honestly not your type?" I asked her. She seemed to ponder about my question.

"Hmm.. You may have been, if you weren't a player," she replied. So I had a chance if I weren't a player! "I'm not. I used to be, Bella, but I'm not anymore. Please believe me," I pleaded. She seemed shocked by my pleading.

"Hmm.. Ok, fine. But why do you want me to believe you so badly?" she asked me. Crap. What should I say!? _Bella, I want you to believe me so badly because I might aswell be inlove with you._ I don't care if I've only known her for an hour. I might not be _inlove_. Yet. Miss Grain was sleeping so everybody had started talking already. "Edward? I'm kind of waiting for an answer here," Bella reminded me. "Oh! Yeah. Erm.. I just want you to know the truth." Ok, that was a good save. "Okay. But don't you _dare_ try to play me. I'm warning you, Edward. We'll be friends until you play someone. I don't care who it is, if you do it our friendship is D-o-n-e done," she explained. I nodded. We were _friends_. That was a start. The bell rang and everybody exited leaving Miss Grain fast asleep and drooling.

**A/N:**** Did you like that? Please review x**


	3. Confused in Starbucks

**A/N:**** Thanks to everybody who reviewed and subscribed! It's much appreciated. X Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I had another class with Rose and two classes with Alice. Alice and I became really good friends, she had told me that she liked me better than Rose. Rose had told me the same. I didn't really have a favorite so I guess I was in the middle. I was about to head out the school gates when somebody stopped me. I shook off the hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was my new 'best friend'. "Hi, Bella," Edward smiled. Oh god, he was gorgeous. Stop it, Bella. You're _friends._ I snapped out of it, I probably looked so idiotic gazing at him! "Oh, Hi, Edward!"

"Would you like to join me for a bite to eat?" Edward asked me. Wow. What should I say now!? _Oh, Edward. I'd be delighted to go out with you because I love you so much._ Wow. Hold up there. Did I admit that I _loved_ Edward Cullen. Maybe? Oh yeah, he's waiting for an answer! "Sure!" I replied maybe a bit _too_ eagerly. A smile crept across his face and my arm put itself into his. What on earth did I do that for!? He didn't seem to mind and he squeezed my hand. "Would you like to go to Starbucks?" he asked.

"I don't mind." _As long as I'm with you._

"I love you," he laughed and then he gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, Bella, forget what I said. I meant.. As a friend," he told me. _But why? Why as a friend when we could be more?_ "Oh, okay."

**EPOV**

STUPID EDWARD, STUPID! I just had to blab it out, didn't I? Her arm was in mine and I felt so, so happy. We were together, walking to get a bite to eat.. And last but not least. We were _friends._ Stupid _friendship._ What's wrong with me? Why wasn't I good enough for her? Of course I wasn't, no boy could be. She was.. So _beautiful_. No guy deserves her; not even me. We arrived at Starbucks and she ordered a hot chocolate and so did I. "I love you," I hear her mutter. But I couldn't be sure. "What was that?" I asked smiling.

"What?! Nothing!" she said quickly. Could it be? Was she actually falling for me too? I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, we hadn't said much after my friend loving confession. "Bella, you have beautiful eyes," I told her truthfully. She blushed, she looked so _adorable_ when she blushed. "Thank you."

"Please talk to me, Bella," I almost pleaded her.

"I am talking to you."

"Properly. All you're doing is answering my questions and compliments."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just feel weird. Being friends with the 'ex-player'," she made quotation marks with her fingers around 'ex-player'. "I understand," I told her. I guess I would find it hard for myself too if I was in her position. But she didn't _love_ me like I loved her. Or did she?

**BPOV**

This conversation was going nowhere. "Look, Edward. Maybe we shouldn't be friends," I said. What!? A part of me knew I was only saying this because I wanted to be more than friends, but he doesn't know that. He'd take it the wrong way. "What!? No, Bella. Why?" he asked looking really upset. I didn't want to hurt him, I should take it back. "I don't think this friendship is getting anywhere." What!? My mouth had a mind of its own today, I couldn't control any part of my body. I think Edward had the same problem. What was wrong with the both of us? I wasn't like this when we were apart, I'm sure he wasn't like this either. What changes whenever we're together? Am I missing the obvious? What _is_ the obvious? Oh I'm so confused!!!

**A/N:**** Sorry, this chapter isn't as good as the others. I wasn't in my 'writing place', I was in my friends house and it's not as comfortable to write in as mine. Too many distractions :] Please review anyway. X **

**Survey:Do you want Bella and Edward to confess their love for each other in the next chapter? Or the one after that? Review please! x**


	4. Text Messages

**A/N:**** Oh yeey! Updated fast enough! Please enjoy and review and subscribe :] LOL. **

**BPOV**

"Bella, we can make this work. This friendship has only just begun! You said you'd give me a chance, that the only way our friendship would end is if I played someone!" Edward protested. There was a crease on his forehead that looked so _cute_! Think straight, Bella. "Ok, ok. I want to make this work too. Honestly, I do. Hey, I need to get back home. Charlie will be wondering where I am," I smiled and got up.

"I'll walk you home," Edward smiled getting up too. I didn't protest because I really _did_ want to make this friendship work. It was worth it. "So, tell me a bit about yourself, Bella," Edward said as we were walking. My arm was in his again, but this time it was strangely more comfortable than before. Because this time, I wasn't so nervous. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything and everything."

"Wow, that's a big list."

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Well, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. My mom re-married to a guy called Phil, and my dad's Charlie," I told him. He nodded while I spoke.

"What's your favorite colour?" he asked.

"It changes every day, like today it's Red."

"Oh, ok. Spontaneous then, are you?"

"I guess," I shrugged. We were in front of my house now, Charlie's police car was parked and I could hear the tv from here. "Well, goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said it like a question.

"But it's Saturday tomorrow," I said. Dad insisted I start school fresh on a Monday but I really wanted to get a glimpse of it, so I went on Friday. A bit stupid but oh well. "Valentines thing," he reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I'd have to call Alice and ask her about the plans for tomorrow.

"Goodbye, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled at me. I hated having to part from him, but it had to be done. "Okay, bye," I smiled back. I took my arm out of his and he looked like he wanted our arms locked again. I wasn't sure though, but _I_ wanted our arms to be locked again. I waved as he left and I was sure he was watching me as I walked up the path and into the door. There were voices in the living room. It was Dad and two girls. I walked into the living room and found Dad happily chatting to my new girlfriends. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me as I walked in. "Erh, Dad?" I said walking towards them.

"Alice and Rosalie are staying the night. Apparently you're going to some kind of Valentines Event? Who's the lucky guy, Bells?" he asked smiling. That's strange, Dad didn't like any boys. "My brother, Edward," Alice replied for me.

"Okay. Well, you girls can make your way upstairs. I'll be watching my game here if you need me," he said turning back to the tv. Alice and Rose and I went upstairs and into my bedroom. My bedroom wasn't that bad. I had my own bathroom, I had a double bed and a big closet. I had a white dressing table too where I piled all my make-up. My walls were a soft lilac colour as was my carpet. "Aw, you have a really cute room, Bella," Rosalie complimented.

"Why are you guys staying over?" I asked closing my door.

"To help you get ready for Valentines Day, duh!" Alice said. I sighed but nodded anyway. Apparently, Alice was _unstoppable_. They put their bags down and sat on my bed looking around my room. It was half past five, we had _loads_ of time to kill. "So, what should we do first?" Alice asked.

"Hmm.. I dunno, any idea's, Rose?" I said.

"Oh, we could practice different make-overs to see what suits who. Just to be prepared for tomorrow," Rose suggested. Alice and I nodded.

"Bella, you first!" Alice said. They pushed me down onto the stool in front of my dressing table. "Could you go over the plans for tomorrow?" I asked them. Alice handed me a sheet of paper which had all the plans on for tomorrow in her neat handwriting.

12:00pm: Dates at different restaurants. Alice&Jasper: Nandos. Emmett&Rosalie: Frankie and Benny's. Bella&Edward: T.G.I Fridays.

2:00pm: Valentines fair!

5:00pm: Go back to houses to get dressed for evening.

6:00pm: All meet at Cupids Lake. Separate in couples.

"So we'll be apart for most of the time?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that ok?" Alice asked. Even if I said no, she wouldn't do anything. Like I said. Alice is unstoppable. "Sure."

"There," Rose said finishing the last part of my makeover. They stepped away from the mirror so that I could examine myself. I had light pink blush, clear lipgloss, red eyeshadow but not too red, and thick mascara and eyeliner. The mascara wasn't too thick though. It looked very nice actually.

-------------------------------

It took about two hours to get through all three of us. Because Alice wasn't happy with hers and so Rose and I had to redo it again and again. Next we decided to go and find some dresses for the evening at Cupids Lake. "I have _nothing_ to wear!" I panicked. Why was I panicking? And why was I asking myself so many questions now? "Neither do I, let's go shopping!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. It was seven o'clock now. The Mall would be closing late tonight. We walked downstairs and said goodbye to Charlie. He didn't ask where we were going, he was probably just glad that I'd made friends already. Alice's Porsche was _amazing_. "Wow, Alice! That Porsche is _fantastic!_" I said sliding my hand up and down it. It was a canary yellow colour with dark black leather interior. "Thanks, Edward gave it to me."

"Edward. Gave you _this_?"

"Yup, for a gift. It's beautiful isn't it?" Alice said climbing in. Rose and I climbed in the back. "Absolutely," I said. She smiled and sped off. Alice drove terrifyingly fast. The mall was usually half an hour away but with Alices driving, I reckon we'd be there in fifteen minutes; twenty-five minutes tops. My phone beeped, signalling I had a text message.

_Bella,_

_Are you ok? Do you know where my sister is? She isn't here._

_Love,_

_Edward xox_

My heart lept at the kisses and hugs. I also loved how he put _love_. I then realised what the obvious was. The obvious was that I loved Edward Cullen. It wasn't a silly crush anymore, I love him.

**EPOV**

I was panicking. Would my kisses and hugs in the text ruin my friendship with Bella? If she didn't feel the same way then that would just ruin my friendship. Even if I didn't play anymore girls. My phone beeped on my bed and I sprinted to get it.

_Edward,_

_Yes, I'm fine. How about you? Are you ok? Don't worry about Alice, she's staying the night. I thought she'd told you. _

_Love,Bella xox_

My panicking halted and my heart skipped a beat. She had put _love_ and she had put kisses and hugs. Wow. I need to get my emotions out. I needed to get them out anywhere. I just needed to get them out. My phone! I'll pretend to write a text message but I won't send it to her.

_Bella,_

_I love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. You were so beautiful and of course you still are. I want to be more than friends, Bella. I love you and I want to show it. Please give me a chance, I promise we can make this work._

_I love you so much,_

_Edward xoxo_

That felt good. I pressed the phone to my forehead and my phone beeped. I looked at the screen. No! NO, NO, NO! It was _sending_! Cancel, cancel, cancel! It's too late. I just sent her the message.

**BPOV**

Alice was looking for a place to park. Edward hadn't replied to my message. Was he ok? I need to stop worrying about him for the moment and focus on my dress. Red for Valentines Day. But I also needed a new outfit for the morning part of the day. My phone interrupted my thoughts. It was beeping..

**A/N:**** Oooh! Cliffie! Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Question: Do you want Edward to play another girl? X Thanks x**


	5. Shopping

**BPOV**

It was a message from Edward.

_Bella,_

_I love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. You were so beautiful and of course you still are. I want to be more than friends, Bella. I love you and I want to show it. Please give me a chance, I promise we can make this work._

_I love you so much,_

_Edward xoxo_

Wow. I gulped and Alice looked in my direction. "You, ok, Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm fine, just a text from Charlie."

"Okay. Damn it! I can't find a flipping parking space!" Alice yelled.

"Oh, over there, Al!" Rose said pointing at an empty parking space. Alice parked in the space and we all got out. I had to focus on shopping now, I'd deal with this tomorrow. We shopped and shopped and shopped.

**Bella's outfits:**

**Morning outfit - Black peep-toe heels, dark skinny jeans, red tube top and black cardigan.**

**Evening outfit - Small red tube dress and black peep-toe heels.**

**Rose's outfits:**

**Morning outfit - Red halter sun dress and black stilettos.**

**Evening outfit - Red evening gown and black stilettos.**

**Alice's outifts:**

**Morning outfit - Red tank top, denim shorts and black high heels.**

**Evening outfit - Red and black dress and black high heels.**

"I'm wiped, can we go home now?" I yawned.

"Sure. We've been shopping for three hours," Alice replied. It was about to turn ten so we all got into the car and drove off. I was thinking about Edward the whole way back. I think Rose noticed. "You thinking about tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded and yawned. "You don't mind being stuck with Edward, do you? Aren't you two friends now?" Rose asked me. I thought about what I was going to say. _Yes we're friends now but I love him_. I quickly erased that thought from my mind, I didn't want them to know yet. "I don't mind being stuck with Edward, we're really good friends." Rose smiled at me and Alice smiled at me from the mirror. "I'm glad you're getting along with my brother. Jasper tells me you're all he ever talks about now," Alice told me. I blushed a deep shade of red. He talked about me? I shouldn't be surprised. He just sent me a text saying that he _loved_ me. Rose and Alice are my best friends, they should know. "Alice? Rose?" I said. Rose looked at me and even though Alice didn't, I knew I had her attention. "The thing is.. I love Edward," I said the last part quickly. I hid my face in my hands and the whole car was silent. I nervously looked up, Rose was grinning widely as was Alice in the mirror. "That's _great_ news, Bella!" Rose said clapping excitedly. "Aw, Bella! I'm sure he feels the same way!" Alice said. Should I tell them about the text? They know about everything else anyway. "He sent me a text. Saying that he loves me." Rose turned to face me and Alice squealed with excitement. Rose gave me a big hug as Alice parked in front of my house. We all climbed out and Alice gave me big hug too. "We have to get some beauty sleep, but we will talk about this tomorrow!" Alice said eagerly.

------------------------

When we got up to my room, Alice pulled out three face masks from her bag. We each put one on and Rose got some cucumber slices which we placed on our eyes. We would have to wake up really early tomorrow to get everything ready. I thought about Edward as I drifted off..

**A/N:**** Was that good? The next chapter is the big V-day one! So watch out for that one! Please review xx**


	6. I love you too

**A/N:**** Here's the big Valentines chapter! Enjoy and review! Pretty please!?? X**

**BPOV**

Ouch. I opened my eyes and saw the floor. Why was I on the floor? What time is it? I slowly picked myself up and turned around to find Rose and Alice. "Sorry, Bella. We didn't mean to push you off. We were just trying to wake you up," Rose apologised. I nodded and yawned. I was about to climb back into bed when two pairs of hands grabbed each of my arms and yanked me back. "What?" I groaned.

"Bella, we need to get ready. It's five am," Alice said.

"Five am! I want to _sleep_!" I protested. What was the point?

"Come on, Bella! You shower first!" Rose said practically pushing me into my bathroom. The warm water woke me up. I used my best smelling shampoo and brushed my teeth twice. When I finally came out of the bathroom, I found my clothes laid out on my bed. "Finally! You took fifteen minutes and we're in a rush here, Bella!" Alice said barging past me and locking the bathroom door. I told Rose to turn around while I got dressed. Rose applied my make-up while we were waiting for Alice. She only got half of it done because Alice only took between ten to fifteen minutes. Closer to ten than fifteen. Alice applied the rest of my make-up after she got dressed and it was her turn. I got half of her make-up done and Rose did the rest after she got dressed. Alice did half of Rose's make-up and I did the other half. All of this took two hours. It was now eight o'clock. We had four hours to get prepared. We all brushed our teeth _again_ and Alice popped out to get some breath spray. When she returned we all kept putting it in our mouths until it had all been used up. "Oh no! We each need an emergency spray. I'll go get some!" Alice said running out. Rose and I just shook our heads as she left. We both knew she was overreacting, but weren't we all. "She's overreacting," Rose said.

"Alice will be Alice," I smiled and Rose and I inspected each others outfit and faces to make sure nothing was out of place. Alice came back five minutes later with two sprays for each of us. "Calm down, Alice. I don't think we need two each," I told her. She was gasping for breath.

"I think we do. Oh help! I was running! Is anything out of place?" Rose and I examined her, she was absolutely fine. "Nope, it's all good," I said. Alice put one hand on her heart and leaned against my dressing table. I just remembered. Edward had sent me a text saying that he loved me. What was I supposed to say to him? I had a lot of time but Rosalie and Alice were desperate for everything to be ok. We were letting our hair dry naturally, mine was almost dry. Alice's was dry, I think the wind had blown it dry. "Alice, let's do your hair," I suggested. She felt her hair with her hand and nodded. She sat on the stool in front of my dressing table. Rose just did some last minute make-up touches while I began to do her hair. She taught me how to do it in her spiky style which suited her fabulously. Alice's hair took about half an hour, it was my turn next because Rosalie's hair was still a bit wet. Alice did my last minute make-up touches while Rosalie straightened my hair. Rose curled the ends of my hair and it looked really good. I did Rose's last touches of make-up and Alice curled Rose's hair just right so that it wasn't too curly. It was wavy. Each of us took half an hour and it was now half past nine. "I told you we shouldn't have woken up so early!" I told Alice.

"What are you talking about? We still have _a lot_ to get through." Oh gosh, I was already tired. "Let's go through the day," Rose suggested. We all sat on my bed in a triangle. "So the first part of the day is covered. Have you told them where to meet us, Al?" Rose asked.

"Yep. They're actually going to pick us up here."

"Okay. Since the three restaurants are about half an hour away from the Valentines fair we all have to leave at quarter past one the earliest, half past the latest," Rose said. Alice and I nodded. "We all get dressed here, so we have to leave together at quarter to five. The house is about half an hour drive from there. And then we redo our make-up and stuff. That'll take about half an hour if we hurry. The boys will pick us up at quarter to six and we leave for Cupids Lake," Rose continued. I tried to remember the information so that I could leave at the right time. "And then it's a sleepover at mine!" Alice chirped in.

"A sleepover? That wasn't on the list," I told her.

"Oops. I forgot to put it in then, but Charlie knows. I told him and Rose knows too, right?" Alice asked facing Rose.

"Yep." After going through the day we decided on thinking about emergencies. "Ok, the mascara's waterproof right?" I asked.

"Of course," Alice answered. I hoped not to cry but incase I did, I didn't want black tears spilling down my face. "Any more emergencies, just text," Rose said. We all agreed and started talking about the most trivial stuff. It was quarter to twelve by the time we all stopped twittering. Three honks came from downstairs. Alice and Rose ran downstairs and into their boyfriends arms. By the time I came out they had already left. Edward looked really cute in a casual red t-shirt and jeans. "Bella, you look beautiful," he complimented me. I smiled warmly at him and we got into his car. He seemed nervous like me. I was thinking about what to say but he beat me to the punch. "Bella, did you by any chance.."

"Get a text message from you?" I finished his sentence. He nodded. "Yeah, I did." When I said this his grip tightened on the steering wheel and the car moved a little quicker. It was dead obvious now that he was nervous and so was I. "It's ok, Edward," I told him placing one hand of mine on his. He cringed at my touch and I quickly put my hand back onto my lap. "Look, Bella, if you don't feel the same way I totally-"

"I love you too."

"You don't have to spare my feelings, coz I- wait, what did you say?"

"I said, I love you too," I repeated. It felt good to finally say it.

"Really!?" Edward asked looking better than before.

"Yeah," I told him. A smile was plastered on his face and on mine too.


	7. Don't bring up your past

**A/N:**** The last chapter was only a part of the valentines chapter. This will have some of it and the next chapter will probably finish it. Not sure yet. But please review! X **

**PS. I'm sorry for not updating quickly! Too much homework! x**

**EPOV**

Wow, she actually loved me. But she wasn't my girlfriend yet. I'll ask her tonight. At Cupids Lake.

**BPOV**

I smiled all the way to T.G.I Fridays as did he. I opened the window and the wind whipped through my hair. But not enough to ruin it. I closed the window shortly afterwards because I was afraid that if I kept it open long enough it really would ruin my hair. "You look beautiful, by the way," he told me. I turned to face him and beamed at him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"You look good yourself," I told him. He chuckled and parked in front of the restaurant. He unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed over to my door to open it for him. He was such a gentleman. I took his hand and we walked to the restaurant. We were seated by the window. I ordered a salad and some chicken fingers. He ordered a burger and some fries. "Are you on a diet?" he asked.

"Kind of."

"You don't need one. You're perfectly fine. Not too skinny and not fat."

"Thanks. I'll try not to obsess about my weight too much."

"You really shouldn't," he smiled.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I said. He nodded his head. "If you have any plans to ask me to be your girlfriend, you need to listen to me first. I do _not_ want to be played. If you _dare_ play me, I can guarantee you that you'll never see me talking to you or forgiving you _again_." He nodded while I spoke.

"I won't, Bella. I promise."

"Thank you. I hope you know, I'm trusting you _a lot_," I told him. The rest of the meal went smoothly. But he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend! When was he going to ask me!? I hope soon. It was half past one soon so Edward payed and then we left for the Valentines fair. We got into his silver Volvo and drove off. "Have you ever been to the Valentines fair? It's only here on Valentines day, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right. I've never been there myself."

"But you've had loads of girlfriends."

"Why do you assume that?" he smirked.

"May I remind you that you were once a player," I said.

"Yes, that's true. But I wasn't that bad. I've only had somewhere between five to fifteen girls. But not a _proper_ girlfriend," he told me.

"Five to fifteen!? Ugh, I don't feel so good," I said looking out of the window.

"Bella, that's behind me now," he said taking my hand. I took my hand out of his and turned to face him. He looked a bit hurt and I felt a bit guilty but what could I do about it? "I'm sorry, Edward. I just feel uncomfortable because you've had five to fifteen girls.. And if we were ever to.. Kiss. It'd be like kissing those girls," I shuddered.

"Oh no, I don't kiss."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was a bit rude but I didn't kiss them. My mother brought me up better than that. But the rudeness was my own doing, my mother doesn't know."

"Oh, well that's a bit better," I smiled. He smiled back at me. "So you've never had a serious relationship?"

"Nope. It's always been girl to girl," he said.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked. He nodded for me to proceed. "Don't bring up your past if you don't want me to get physically sick."

"Right," he said while nodding.

"Thank you," I smiled. He parked in front of the Valentines Fair and rushed over to open my door. I took his hand and we took a good look at the beautiful Valentines fair.

**A/N:**** I'll try to update soon! I promise! Review, please? The next chapter will be the Valentines Fair and **_**then**_** Cupids Lake!! x**


	8. AN

HEY GUYS !

Okay. I know that I haven't updated in over two years I think it is ? And truth is, I just stopped writing, I had loads of things going on, got a bit too busy & yeah. But now I'm even busier but I've suddenly felt this urge to write again so I'm gonna start ! Hopefully I don't stop but I'm getting to the point in school where all the tests and stuff really do start to matter so forgive me for not updating too often! I think I'll start with this story but I'm not too sure Review which story you want me to update first ? Once again, I'm so sorry.

Lots of love,

Gem xo


	9. Valentines Fair

**A/N: Here's another chapter, enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

It was the typical Valentines theme. Lots of teddy bears, roses, chocolate and everything was in the shape of a heart. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"A bit cheesy but yeah. It's nice," I replied. He smiled at me and we went to look around.

"Do you want to go on any rides?" He stopped walking and looked at me. I thought about it.

"Let's go into that horror house," I decided for obvious reasons. It was dark and I could pretend to be scared and he'd get the chance to act like the hero and protect his damsel in distress. He smiled and I wondered if he was thinking the exact same thing. We paid and stepped into the carriage. Then it slowly started moving, doors flew open and we were in total darkness. I reached for his hand but he found mine first. "Just tell me if you get scared," he said. Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I screamed and jumped onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I was safe again. He calmed me down and I got off his lap. The rest of it wasn't as scary, just people in masks suddenly jumping out of the darkness and a few things made me jump while Edward was just sitting there laughing at me and comforting me when I got all jumpy. Then suddenly the carriage stopped moving while we were surrounded in pitch black darkness. "A message to all the people in the horror house, the ride has stopped working. We're working on getting this fixed as soon as possible and we're incredibly sorry for the inconvenience. Some emergency lights should go on soon but it is of great importance that you stay in your carriage as there may be some other difficulties with the ride." a voice said. Well this should be interesting. Edward and I stuck in a horror house. "Oh no. Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Well since we're here we might as well talk about this whole thing. Are you sure about me?" he asked.

"What are you on about?"

"Are you sure you're not just gonna bail when things get difficult? You're obviously very much against players and I'm just wondering if that's gonna affect anything if we ever were to be in a relationship." I'd never really thought about it. I was just going with the flow and enjoying things as they were happening and it had turned out well so far. Very well.

"I don't know to be honest. I haven't really thought about it but yeah I suppose I am sure of you. Are you sure of me?"

"A player doesn't give up the game for just anyone. You're special Bella." I felt his hand caress my cheek and the emergency lights went on. They weren't bright but they were bright enough that I could see him and I hadn't realised that he had been leaning in. I closed the gap in between us and our lips locked. Sparks flew and I felt like I was flying. Soaring. After what seemed like forever, we parted. I kept my eyes closed and smiled, he kissed me softly again and chuckled. I opened my eyes and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"I've never felt like that. That was a weird feeling."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. Very good," he smiled. Then the ride jolted back to life and began to move again. I was slightly disappointed because for that one moment, it was just me and him in the world and I liked it. I liked it a lot. The ride ended and we stepped out of the carriage and back into the fair. Back into reality. "I really enjoyed that," he said. I smiled and asked why. "I kissed you."

"And I kissed you."

"Did you like it?"

"Far too much." He smiled and kissed me again. I could really get used to this. We went round the fair again but not on any rides. He just threw balls at bottles and hoops at ducks and won me three small teddy bears and a rose. Then he rolled his short sleeves to his shoulders and grabbed a hammer. He threw it down and a bell went 'ping' and we walked away with a huge teddy bear holding a heart saying 'Be mine.' "Will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?"

"Be mine?" I smiled then put my mouth close to his ear.

"I already am," I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead softly. The rest of the Valentines Fair felt like a dream, we held hands and shared some cotton candy. He kissed me some more and I blushed a gazillion times. This was already one of the best days I've had in a long time and it hasn't even ended yet. All that was missing was a single question. Was he ever gonna ask me to be his girlfriend? Or is this just a game? No Bella. Don't think like that. I have to learn to trust people. "Penny for your thoughts? .. Bella? .. Hello?"

"What?" I said coming back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just having a really good time. I'm really happy." He smiled and kissed my hand then checked his watch.

"Well it's coming up to quarter past, we should leave." I nodded and we made our way back to the car. He dropped me off at my house and said he'd be back to pick me up.

The next half an hour was a blur. Alice threw stuff around, my hair was pulled and brushed and attacked, my face was slapped, pinched and attacked with foundation and eyelash curlers. After a painful half an hour, we were all ready to go and nervous. Somewhere in the half an hour I had explained everything that had happened between Edward and I. Both of them were really excited and happy for us. Alice guaranteed that Edward had never done anything like this with a girl and so she was sure he could be trusted. Then we heard three honks ..

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review & subscribe! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it x**


End file.
